Slip Away
by synchromeshade
Summary: — Dia membiarkan semua itu begitu saja bagai butiran-butiran pasir halus yang terselip lepas dari sela-sela jari jemari tangannya. SLASH. OS.


**Slip Away**

 _ **disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

.

.

" _... Aku mencintaimu."_

Sudah lama dia tidak pernah mendengar kata itu.

Terasa sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali bibir itu mengucapkan kata tersebut. Dia pun tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali telinganya mendengar dua kata penuh arti yang dulu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan seperti ada banyak kepakan sayap kecil di perutnya,

Saat hari peringatan mereka yang kelima-kah?

Atau hari ulangtahunnya? Atau ... atau mungkin—

Tidak, memori itu sangat samar di kepalanya; bagai tayangan televisi yang gambarnya sangat buruk sehingga hanya layar abu-abu bercampur garis statis berwarna hitam.

Ah, mungkin memang sudah lama sekali sampai dia sendiri melupakannya.

Semuanya telah berubah. Dia tahu itu. Dirinya pun mulai sadar akan perubahan di sekitarnya.

Seharusnya dia sadar lebih cepat. Seharusnya—

Dia tidak menyelesaikan pengandaian itu. Sepasang mata hijaunya teredar ke sekeliling. Dia sudah terbangun sejak lima menit lalu, mengerjap tiga kali sebelum menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Dia tertegun ketika telapak tangannya bergerak meraba sisi lain tempat tidurnya. Hatinya mencelos seketika dan membuatnya cemas ketika ingin menoleh ke samping.

Tanpa menoleh pun seharusnya dia tahu apa yang akan dilihatnya.

Sisi tempat tidur itu terasa begitu dingin. Bagian tempat tidur itu rapi seperti tidak ada yang pernah berbaring di sana; meninggalkan kesan menusuk di hari yang masih pagi.

Padahal di luar sana matahari tengah bersinar terang namun di dalam kamar ini, dia merasa kedinginan.

Hatinya mencelos untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Laki-laki itu tidak tidur di sana semalam—tidak bersamanya—dan membuatnya terbangun seorang diri.

Sejak kapan terakhir kali mereka tidur bersama?

Harry Potter tidak ingat kapan itu terjadi.

Akan tetapi, perlahan dia mulai ingat kapan semuanya terkesan berbeda; kapan semua perubahan ini terjadi.

.

.

 _Merayakan ulang tahun masing-masing dengan makan malam hanya berdua sudah menjadi tradisi di antara mereka. Salah satu dari mereka akan memasak makan malam. Duduk bersama di balkon sambil berbicara. Mereka akan tertawa; saling menggoda satu sama lain. Terkadang salah satu dari mereka akan mencuri sebuah ciuman._

 _Itu sudah biasa. Dia sangat menikmati kebersamaan tersebut. Dia juga tidak heran ketika pada akhirnya mereka akan bercinta di atas sofa panjang dan tertidur di sana._

 _Namun malam itu berbeda. Harry sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Dia bahkan sudah menyiapkan meja di balkon; lengkap dengan peralatan makan, anggur merah, dan bahkan tiga batang lilin. Makan malam sudah disiapkannya sejak sore hari. Dia hanya akan perlu menghangatkannya sebentar sebelum mereka menikmatinya bersama._

 _Harusnya semua itu sangat sederhana._

 _Harusnya tradisi itu berlangsung seperti sebelumnya._

 _Namun sampai jarum jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, dan kembang api di luar flat-nya meledak menandakan pergantian tahun, sosok yang ditunggunya tidak juga muncul._

 _Makan malam yang sudah disiapkannya dingin. Lilin yang dinyalakannya, karena menduga Tom akan segera pulang, meleleh dan mengotori meja._

 _Untuk pertama setelah lima tahun terakhir, Harry melewati malam tahun baru seorang diri di flat-nya yang sepi._

 _Tom tidak datang keesokan harinya. Harry menunggu dan menunggu. Sering kali dia menatap layar teleponnya dan berharap benda itu akan menyala menandakan ada pesan atau telepon yang masuk._

 _Tidak satu pun pesan atau teleponnya dibalas oleh laki-laki itu._

 _Harry menunggu dalam kesendirian._

 _Dalam ketidakpastian duduk di sofa sambil memeluk lututnya. Dia tidak tidur sejak semalam._

 _Barulah ketika hari menjelang siang, teleponnya berbunyi. Ada sebuah pesan yang masuk._

[Aku sedang berada di Wales. Mungkin akan pulang dua hari lagi.]

 _Saat itu pula Harry melempar teleponnya ke dinding dan membiarkan benda itu hancur berkeping-keping._

 _Ini bukan kali pertama Tom bersikap seperti ini—membatalkan janji tanpa mengatakan apa pun terlebih dahulu. Bukan pertama kalinya pula Harry terbangun tanpa Tom di sisinya; tanpa ucapan dan ciuman selamat pagi._

 _Tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya Tom tidak mengatakan akan pergi ke luar kota tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dulu._

 _Tom mulai menjauh ... dan Harry menyadarinya._

 _Mereka bertengkar hebat saat Tom kembali._

 _Harry tidak pernah merasa semarah itu sampai dia tidak bisa mengontrol kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Teriakan terdengar, dipantulkan oleh dinding di ruangan. Telinganya sesekali berdenging._

" _Apa kau tahu kalau aku menunggumu semalaman? Setidaknya bisakah memberitahuku kalau kau tidak akan pulang?"_

 _Tom tidak menjawab dan hanya bergeming. Tidak terlihat ekspresi apa pun selain topeng dingin yang sangat dibencinya. Tidak ingatkah Tom kalau perlu dua tahun baginya untuk menghancurkan topeng itu?_

" _Jangan bodoh, Harry," kata Tom akhirnya; melepaskan dasi dan membiarkannya tersampir di lengan sofa. "Aku punya urusan yang lebih penting."_

" _Lebih penting daripada merayakan ulang tahunmu?"_

 _Tidak ada jawaban. Laki-laki itu terdiam seribu bahasa. Bibirnya terkatup rapat membentuk garis tipis dengan sepasang mata gelapnya yang mengeras seketika._

" _Apa yang kauinginkan sekarang?" Tom mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau akan marah dan merajuk seperti anak kecil hanya karena aku melewatkan ulang tahun bodoh itu?"_

 _Kali ini justru Harry yang terdiam. Dia tidak menjawab bukan karena tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus diberikannya melainkan karena terlalu marah. Dia marah bukan karena alasan yang dikatakan Tom padanya. Tidak, Harry mengerti. Dia hanya tidak mengerti mengapa Tom tidak meluangkan beberapa menit waktunya untuk mengabari Harry dan bukannya meninggalkannya dalam kecemasan._

 _Membanting pintu sekeras mungkin adalah satu-satunya yang dia lakukan; berharap bisa meredam sedikit amarahnya._

 _Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak berhasil. Amarah itu ternyata masih ada dan bergejolak di dalam dirinya bagai kubangan lava di dalam perut bumi._

 _Malam itu sekali lagi dihabiskannya sendirian._

.

.

Dengan malas diseretnya kedua kakinya meninggalkan tempat tidur.

Hening. Flat-nya terlalu sepi sampai dia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki telanjangnya yang menginjak permukaan dingin keramik. Terlalu sunyi sampai tarikan napasnya terdengar begitu jelas.

Harry tidak suka itu. Dia tidak menyukai semua kesunyian ini.

Setiap langkah yang diambilnya terasa begitu berat. Seperti ada sebuah beban yang dirantai di kedua kakinya.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Dia tidur sudah lebih dari sepuluh jam.

Namun entah mengapa tubuhnya masih saja lelah.

Dia tidak perlu melihat ke cermin untuk tahu ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Dia tidak perlu melakukan itu untuk sadar bagaimana berantakannya dirinya. Dia tidak peduli. _Tidak_ _akan_ ada yang peduli.

Hatinya seperti mencelos lagi. Dia menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. Lagi dan lagi sampai empat kali sebelum berjalan menuju dapur. Harry sama sekali tidak menduga Tom ada di sana; berdiri membelakanginya.

Amarah yang sebelumnya dia lupakan muncul kembali saat melihat Tom tidak tampak terpengaruh dengan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Laki-laki itu sudah memakai setelan jasnya yang biasa dan tengah menyesap kopi dari cangkir. _London_ _Times_ edisi pagi terbuka di atas meja makan.

Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak melirik ke arahnya saat dia memasuki dapur.

Ditariknya sebuah kursi dan duduk di sana. Jari jemarinya saling terkait di atas meja dan mengamati Tom dari sudut matanya. Tom terlihat tidak tertarik, lebih memilih menyesap kopi sambil menatap ke arah luar jendela.

Semalaman dia sudah memikirkan semuanya. Mengenai pertengkaran itu. Mengenai sikap Tom—semuanya.

 _Ini sulit_ , pikirnya. Lebih sulit saat dia membayangkan apa yang harus dan akan dikatakannya pada laki-laki itu.

"... Apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Dia menatap sepasang mata gelap itu sembari menunggu. "Tidak adakah penjelasan yang ingin kauberikan?"

Tom berhenti sepenuhnya dari kegiatannya menyesap kopi, meletakkan cangkir di dekat wastafel, dan membenarkan dasinya.

Mereka berbicara—Tom dan dirinya—mengenai mereka; hubungan ini, perasaan ini.

Mereka sadar kalau memang ada yang menghilang di dalam hidup mereka. Tom mengatakan itu dengan sangat jelas. Perasaan yang menjadi pondasi hubungan mereka tidak lagi Tom rasakan; hanya menyisakan sebuah ruangan dingin dan hampa.

Harry sudah bersiap mendengar semua itu. Dia sudah menduganya. Hanya saja ... tetap saja—ketika mendengar kalimat demi kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Tom—seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk ulu hatinya.

Sakit.

Perih.

... karena perasaan Tom terhadapnya sudah berubah.

Perasaan itu tidak ada lagi.

Semuanya tidak bisa lagi diselamatkan.

"Jadi semuanya akan berakhir sampai di sini?"

Kalimat itu tidak terkesan sebagai sebuah pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan. Walau demikian, ketika mendapati Tom mengangguk singkat, kembali dirasakannya hantaman tak kasat mata di dadanya.

Harry ikut mengangguk. Tidak sekalipun mengerjapkan mata untuk mencegah emosinya dilihat laki-laki di hadapannya. Tidak, Harry adalah laki-laki. Dia mempunyai harga diri.

Ditariknya napas panjang. Kedua tangannya saling terkepal.

"Aku akan mulai membereskan barang-barangku," katanya. Kalimat itu terasa pahit saat diucapkan. Harry mencoba menelan ludahnya sendiri agar tidak tersedak.

"Kau bisa tetap tinggal di sini," Tom menyela. "Aku sudah menyewa flat lain."

Tentu saja. Tom pasti sudah berpikir beberapa langkah di depannya.

Harry hanya mendapati dirinya memberikan anggukan. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun perlahan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran meja; berharap bisa menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Tom.

Dia tidak membalas kata-kata itu. Tidak berani mengatakan sesuatu.

Tidak sekalipun Harry menoleh ke belakang saat menutup pintu kamarnya.

Lima tahun.

Lima tahun dihabiskannya dengan Tom dan sekarang semuanya berakhir.

... membiarkan semua itu begitu saja bagai butiran-butiran pasir halus yang terselip lepas dari sela-sela jari jemari tangannya.

Hatinya mati rasa sampai dia tidak bisa merasakan apa pun lagi.

Dia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang perlahan meninggalkan flat dan menghilang saat pintu tertutup.

Harry hanya menyadari satu hal.

... laki-laki itu tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.[]

 **THE END**

 _Mood lagi nge-angst dan yah, jadilah fanfiksi ini. Sekalian ingin membuat asupan tmr/hp, orz, hitung-hitung sudah lama tidak membuat pairing ini._

 _Review, anyone? And thank you for reading ;)_


End file.
